


Extra Credit

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You’re not doing well in your English Lit class and you agree to some extra credit to obtain a passing grade





	Extra Credit

My english literature professor, Thomas Hiddleston, is my current obsession and nightly fantasy. Everything about this man is perfect— his perfectly quaffed hair, his British accent and the tight button down shirts or tight sweaters he insists on wearing. Half of the class, I imagine what it would be like to have him on top of me, pounding away; and the other half of the class, I’m trying my damnedest to keep up with the lecture. This is the hardest class I have this semester, and I’ll be lucky if I pass.

“Ms. Y/L/N?” Are you still with us?” He asks, pulling me from my fantasy. My face heats up as I glance around the classroom, all eyes trained on me.

“Yes, Professor. Sorry. I haven’t had my coffee yet today.” I stifle a fake yawn,hoping that appeases him. 

“Hm, I see.” He drops my paper on my desk, and leans closer to me, “Come see me today during office hours, so we can discuss your paper.”

“Yes, Sir,” I respond, my eyes downcast. I hear a small growl come from his chest as he stands and I’m almost 100 perfect sure I see a twitch in his pants from the corner of my eye.  _ No way! It can’t be! _ I’m nervous for our discussion and by the end of class. I’m so screwed, I can’t afford to flunk this class. 

The rest of my classes for the day are easy, and lucky for me, it’s my short day. I’m done with my final class at one in the afternoon and I stop in the Student Center for a bite to eat with my best friend. We sit at a table and I unload the problem I’m having with Professor Hiddleston on her—not doing well in his class, not the fantasizing over him part.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I need to pass this class.” We gather our trash and walk to the bin to dispose of it.

“Go talk to him and ask if there is anything you can do for extra credit.” She shrugs, “Gotta go, let me know how it all turns out, okay?”

We go our separate ways, and I think about her advice the entire way to his office. I’m sure he could give me a project or something like that to bring my grade up. I reach his office and see his door open, he’s sitting behind his desk. I knock on the side of the door and smile, giving a slight wave when he acknowledges I’m there. 

“Y/N, thank you for coming to see me. Please have a seat.” He motions to the free seat as he gets up and shuts the door.

“He sits on the edge of his desk and I have to tilt my head up to look at him. “Before you say anything,” I hold my hand up to stop his words, “I was wondering if there is any kind of extra credit I could do to help big my grade up. I’m struggling with this class; but I can’t fail it.” I uncross, and recross my legs so my knee is next to his, my skirt raising high up my leg in the process. 

I see he looks down at my legs and he clears his throat before meeting my gaze again. His pupils are blown and his natural light blue eyes look like the ocean after a storm. They are dark and full of lust. “I wish you would stop wearing those damn skirts to class, they are very distracting.” He trails his finger on the outside of my thigh, down my knee and lets it fall beside him again. “Please tell me I’m not imagining things. The way you look at me, the way you squirm in your seat— you want me, just as bad as I want you, right?”

Yes, Sir,” I respond breathlessly. “Very much.” I look at his crotch and see he is straining in his pants to the point it seems painful. I smile, and look up at him. “I’d be more than happy to suck your cock, or do anything else for some extra credit.” He closes his eyes and I lean forward and place my hands in his thighs, he tenses under my touch. “We can help each other.”

“You’re going to suck me off here; and then you are coming home with me for a proper fucking. You work hard enough for it and I’ll make you get an A in the class.”

I drop down to my knees and stare up at him, waiting for him to make the first move. “Yes, Sir. Please tell me what you want me to do.”

He stands and places his hands on the side of my head. “Take my cock out and lick it. I want you to get a good taste before I fuck this beautiful mouth of yours.”

I comply, undoing his belt, button, and zipper. I reach my hand into his boxers and pull him free of his confines. It’s heavy and hot in my hand, the small twitches making my mouth water.  _ He’s huge _ ! I do as he asks and I begin licking the tip, working my way down his shaft, allowing it to rub on the side of my face. 

“Good girl, how does that taste?”

“Yummy, Sir. Can I please have it in my mouth?”

He doesn’t answer, just lines it up with my lips and I open wide, allowing him to press it in past my waiting lips. My hands land on his thighs for balance. He hits the soft spot in the back of my throat and I choke back a gag. “Looks like we are going to have to practice more so you don’t gag. Relax your throat.” I try my hardest and he fucks my mouth with shallow thrusts. He’s bigger than any other I’ve had and I want to please him.

I roll my tongue around him as he pulls out and pushes back in. He continues this slow torturous pace and I’m squirming on my knees. I’m so horny that I need relief soon. He notices me moving and he stops, pulling out.

“Is something wrong, Professor?” I bat my eyes up at him.

“You’re to keep calling me, Sir. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir. Did I do something wrong?”

He caresses his long fingers over my cheek and smiles. “No, but you're in need of some relief aren't you?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m always thinking about you, and how you'd feel fucking me throughout class. That's why I'm not doing well. You're very distracting,” I smile, and lick my lips.

“Fuck me, Darling. You think  _ I'm _ distracting? Have you seen the skirts you wear to my class? They seem to get shorter and shorter as the semester wears on.”

“I do it for you, hoping you’ll notice, Sir.” I smile and try to pull him back into my watering mouth.

He extends his hand and helps me stand. “I want to be in you when I come. Are you on the pill?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you want this? Tell me no, and I’ll keep fucking your mouth. If you tell me yes though, you’re mine.” His hands are fisted by his sides, his erect cock jumping with anticipation.

“Yes, Sir. I want this.” Without warning, he spins me around, pushes me over the edge of his desk and flips my skirt up. I brace my upper half on the cool metal and I widen my stance, allowing him more access.

He chuckles, “No panties? You are a naughty girl aren’t you?” He gives my ass a light slap and I buck up in surprise. 

“I took them off before I came to see you, Sir.”

“You’re coming by tonight to receive your punishment for being a tease; but right now I need to be inside you. Are you ready for me?” He reaches his large hand between my legs and teases my opening, inserting his finger just enough for my greedy pussy to try to clench around him. He pulls his finger up to his mouth and licks it clean. I hear him pop his finger out and moan in appreciation; a new wave of arousal coating my lips and I whimper. 

He grips my ample hips and presses in, the both of us moan at the first contact. He’s long and fat and stretches me perfectly. This is far better than any fantasy I’ve had about him. “We don’t have long, I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, and I want you to play with that pretty clit of yours. You must stay quiet though, don’t want to get us in trouble.”

I nod, reach my hand between my legs and rub fast, tight circles on my bundle of nerves. He snaps his hips forward into me and I’m so full. I’ve never had someone as big at Professor Hiddleston and I can see why people get addicted to sex. He angles my hips just right and he continues to pound into me, hitting the special place deep inside. I’m biting my arm to keep from screaming and my legs are shaking with my impending climax.

“I’m going to come, Y/N,” he pants and snaps his hips harder.

“Come for me, Sir. Come in me, I want to feel you inside me,” I moan, as my orgasm rips through me. I bite my arm hard, stifling my moans of ecstasy. My legs are like jelly, and if I wasn’t bent over the desk, I’m sure I would fall over. He thrusts hard, and still, as I feel him empty into me. It’s warm and sticky and helps extend my own delicious spasms.

He collapses on top of me and kisses my shoulder gently. “You’re amazing. That was amazing. You’re coming by tonight, and I will give you more extra credit assignments. You’re going to be so overworked you’re going to be begging me to stop.” I can hear the laughter in his voice as he pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants. I feel our mixed juices running down my leg and I grab a tissue from his desk and wipe it off before righting myself and pulling my skirt back down. 

“What time should I be by?”

The glint of mischief in his eyes makes heat pool between my legs, and my need for him grows again. “Come by at seven. Wear something naughty for me that you don’t mind getting dirty.”

I think about what I have in my closet and remember my Britney Spears esque costume from Halloween a few years ago; a naughty school girl. “I have just the thing, Sir.”

“Good.” He leans forward and crashes his lips to mine and grabs a fist full of my ass, pulling me against his crotch. “You and I have a lot to discuss about your extra credit.”  


End file.
